Carbonyl fluoride (COF.sub.2) is useful for example as an intermediate to make fluorocarbons such as tetrafluoroethylene (TFE), such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,189. U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,214 discloses the reaction of calcium fluoride with phosgene (COCl.sub.2) at temperatures up to 1000.degree. C. to produce perhalomethane. Additional products produced are COFCl and COF.sub.2. The patent also discloses that the phosgene may be formed in situ by combining CO and Cl under pressure at the reaction temperature. Example X discloses the formation of the phosgene reactant in situ using excess CO and reports the obtaining of 2 mol % COF.sub.2 (plus the possible loss of some COF.sub.2 to account for the presence of 5 mol % SiF4) along with 13 mol % COFCl, 20 mol % CO.sub.2, 1 mol % perhalomethane and 1 mol % of HCl. Because of low yield of COF.sub.2 and attendant large yield of virtually useless other products, this process has not been used commercially for the manufacture of COF.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,823 discloses another method of forming COF.sub.2, namely by reacting a mixture of Group I-A or II-A metal fluoride with carbon and an oxide of a metal which is reducible in the presence of the carbon in a crucible forming the anode of an electric arc furnace. The COF.sub.2 volatilizes from the molten reaction mass and is collected in a liquid nitrogen trap. The reaction scheme is as follows: EQU CaF.sub.2 +2TiO.sub.2 +2C.fwdarw.Ca TiO.sub.3 +TiC+COF.sub.2 .uparw.
This process has the disadvantages of operation to create a molten mass within an electric arc furnace, which is cumbersome and therefore expensive, and the calcium and titanium byproducts created in large amount having little to no value.
COF.sub.2 has been made commercially by reacting COCl.sub.2 with HF, thus obtaining HCl as a byproduct. This process has the disadvantage of the expense of making the phosgene reactant and the cost of disposal of large amounts of HCI.
A more economical process for making COF.sub.2 is needed.